Inmoral
by Fio Gonzlez
Summary: Estaba mal. Era inmoral, incorrecto en todo sentido, pero no podía detenerse, no mientras ese niño la miraba con aquella ojos llenos de deseo. Aquel niño tenía la culpa de todo, el niño de Stark. ONESHOT.


Siente como se mueve el chico sobre ella. Es tan grácil y ágil tan parecido a una pantera que la simple comparación la hace sonreír.

Lo siente, siente las manos del chico en su cuerpo tan inexpertas y sin embargo tan buenas, debía admitir en silencio a sí misma que aquel chico era demasiado bueno en todo, era de aquellos chicos que sin ninguna experiencia previa lograban que una mujer como ella, ya con sus años encima y experimentada en la vida se perdiera ante las sensaciones que eran capaces de producir.

Maravilloso.

Ella no sabía nada de aquel chico y sin embargo pensó que lo conocía de toda la vida, él la tocaba de forma tan íntima que por un momento pensó que estaba con un viejo amante y aunque se notaba que era innexperto en sus toques vacilantes y su respiración agitada no había nada más que lo pudiera deltadar, al menos no a simple vista. Sonrió mientras su mano alborotaba el cabello castaño del joven, no debía pasar los diecisiete pensó mientras miraba ese rostro. Tan joven y hermoso, tan inocente y ajeno al mundo real.

Los profundos ojos castaños habían estado entretenidos mirándola, haciéndola sentir como una Diosa pues con esa mirada llena de admiración y deseo pocas no se sentirían así, la hacía sentir reverenciada. Sabía que todo aquello era un poco inmoral, ella ya era una mujer hecha y derecha en toda regla y estar con aquel joven tan dispuesto a complacerla era algo cuestionable para algunos, pero no quería pensar en las implicaciones de aquello, quería por una vez en la vida dejar de hostigarse con aquellos pensamientos y entregarse al placer, quería que el chico disfrutará y aprendiera junto a ella.

Demonios, quería que ese chico siempre la mirara de esa forma -como ahora, con esos ojos castaños llenos de admiración y lujuria- quería tenerlo sobre ella y siempre ver esa piel blanca y llena de pecas reaccionando ante ella como ahora, verlo jadeante y emocionado. Estaba mal, lo sabía y sin embargo no quiere parar por que se sentía demasiado bien.

Lleva el cabello rojo suelto, está desnuda en aquella cama enorme que han encontrado de casualidad y él sigue sobre ella, con los ojos llenos de pasión y miedo, porque es joven y es normal temer un momento así, más si es con una mujer como ella ya vieja, experimentada y agregando que es una asesina consagrada, contando que para muchos es una heroína u para otros simplemente una mujer con demasiada carga. Ella se pierde en las caricias del chico, tan suaves y la vez tan firmes, se pierde en esos besos tímidos que el chico le roba con cada vez más insistencia y pasión, nota como la timidez se va yendo para dar paso a otra cosa que la hace sonreír aún más. Sabe que ya no se maneja del todo cuando las manos del chico se cuelan a sus pechos y gime con el contacto. Sabe que se ha perdido cuando le pide más.

El chico es demasiado inexperto, sus besos lo delatan, la forma casi reverencial con el que acaricia sus pechos también y sin embargo no le importa porque después de todo lo está disfrutando. Tiene casi cuarenta años y sin embargo es la primera vez en años que disfruta tanto el estar con alguien y para consternación de algunos era con un adolescente que no pasaba los diecisiete.

Se había perdido a sí misma hace mucho, ahora tan sólo quería sentirse bien y seguir escuchando su nombre saliendo como si fuese algo divino de los labios de Peter, quería sentirse apreciada y reverenciada. ¿Que persona no amaría ver como es capaz de hechizar a otros? Ella siempre lo había apreciada y por eso, mientras esta con el chico, mientras le enseña como complacer a una chica de la forma más satisfactoria posible no puede evitar sentirse maravillada por lo bien que se siente todo aquello.

Todo lo que estaban haciendo era tan malo que, en su opinión personal era un pecado que se sintiera tan correcto.

Aunque no podían culpar a Natasha, toda la culpa la tenía el niño de Stark.

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_Hola! sinceramente esto primero era con un Tony adolescente y como fue su primera vez xd. Pero mientras escribía recordé una entrevista donde Scarlett y Tom estaban juntos y no se, me gusto como se veían los dos, la química de ambos. Si han notado algo es que todos los actores en Marvel tienen química, tanto dentro como fuera de pantalla, osea, ellos se llevan tan bien que es imposible no sacar cosas tan raras como estas. xd_


End file.
